


How was school honey?

by Tezzieh



Category: Cinema Bizarre, Killerpilze, Panik, Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love in University. Appealing and a little bit like a soap opera.</p><p>Jan is new at Uni, transfering from Regensburg to Hamburg. He is glad he is in class with Timo, but soon gets scarred for life if Timo pulls him down in the world of complicated loves. Especially this Juri guy doesn't escape Jans attention.</p><p>Trailer you might like to watch: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkjFghLuijo&feature=youtu.be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1: Jan PoV

First day of second year in University in a whole new class, just after having moved from Kreis Regensburg to Centrum Hamburg, was quite the big deal for Jan Werner. His mother had never expected him to get accepted into such a presitgiouse Uni. But truely, Jan was smarter than people gave him credit for. His life was more than vinyl and ninja gets-up's. His friend [and ex] Timo had known it all along.  
Timo was a year older than Jan. One and a half in fact, but digits pulled them one year appart now. But Timo would be Jans classmate this year. Not because Timo wasn't clever, but for the sheer reason of being distracted by a certain David. That was why Timo had to repeat second year. It only posed to amuse Jan. He'd told Timo time and time again he had to stop thinking with his cock.

But walking into the great hall impressed Jan immensely. He gasped at the crowds. "It is big here, innit?" Timo walked up behind Jan. Jan looked up at Timo. His blue eyes shimmered above him mask. Timo smiled down at Jan. "It is indeed big here. Will you help me find my way?" Jans voice was slightly muffeled by his thin cotton mask. Tim grinned widely at Jan. "I'll try to find time for you buddy. I have a tight scedual." Timo winked. "We have the same scedual, you bimbo!" Jan raised a brow at his friend. "Who says I'll attend any classes." Timo said with a lopside smirk.  
Jan laughed softly as Timo jumped, starteled. Jan bended forward a little to see who made Timo jump. His curiouse gaze was met by soft grey eyes and a gentle smile. Jan was glad his mask hid the pinkness of his cheeks. This guy was so beautiful. He gave him thumbs up. "Shouldn't you introduce me to your friend Sonnenschein?" The new arrival brushed his black dyed locks behind his ear. Jan saw the mans grace and felt a sting of envy. This man was so beautiful, everything Jan knew he could never be.  
Timo flustered a little. "Jan... This is David..." Timo seemed to chew on his lips. "Lovely to meet you Jan." David extended a hand to Jan. Jan had to take control of his emotions. This was the guy who was demanding all of Timo's attention. Jan decided he did not like this David guy. He peered down at Davids hand. He had long elegant fingers. Jan pouted a bit, unseen behind his mask. He shook Davids hand and gave a friendly bob of his head. he noticed how calussed Davids fingers were. 'Worn by guitare playing' Timo's voice sounded in Jans head.

David kissed Timo sweetly on the cheek and left for his class. "Well well, better get to class too." Jan said. Mainly to get Timo out of his lovedrunk stupor. Timo blinked, trying to get his head into the present time. "Got any idea where?" He asked. Jan faceplamed. "Remind me why I still put up with you...." He opened his bag, fishing out the scedual. "F33, I hope you know where to find that..." Jan had absolutely no faith in Timo at this point.   
Timo, much to Jans surprise, managed to get the duo to the right location, before the buzzer. Jan went in after Timo and sat nexto him, all the way in the back of the class. Jan gave Timo one last look and knew that one was a lost case. That guy had obviousely sold his heart and soul to David. Although Jan doubted David realised. Jan suspected it was all just play to David.


	2. Ch 2: David PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make a good first impression on Ninja boy, did I?

David gave Timo a small peck on the cheek. He smiled when Timo turned a darling shade of pink. "Will you pay attention in class?" He asked pressingly. Timo couldn't answer. The masked boy by Timo's side, just introduced to David as Jan, laughed behind his mask. "Watch after him, will you. I can't have him fail this class again." David said gently. If Timo failed second year a second time, he would be removed from the Uni. And that was a thing David dared not even introduce in his worst nightmares.  
David turned on his heels. He gave Jan a last look. "I am counting on you Jan." He winked. Jan nodded, giving David one thumb up. David smiled and headed for class.

His class mates were already there. David analised their faces in silence. The twins, knit-tight together as ever, sat in the back of the class. Tom was a glossy shade of tan. Bill was pale as ever, unhealthy so. Davids eyes wandered away. He never had a particular interest in the twins. He noticed Shin, although at first it did not struck him it was Shin. The young man had cropped his blond hair short and dyed it a chocolate brown. It made Shin quite comely. David smiled and looked past him. Two tables away, gazing out of the window, sat Jo. Despite his bleached hair, David still recognised him. He was tall, almost endless so. And very elegant. There was only one who could compete with Jo. And that was Christian Linke. Chris met Davids eyes. He was taller than anyone else, slender, elegant and too friggen talented for his own good. He was a good friend to David. The two had good chemistry.  
Chris sat down beside David. "Hey you, how was your vacation?" He asked. David bit his bottomlip. If Chris'd asked Timo, David had spent his entire vacation playing his piano. But David would never admit Timo was absolutely right. "Oh, I made some music with Timo." David shurged. "Never ending story huh, You and Timo?" Chris sniggered. David nodded. "It will never be.... Timo is not... into men." He mumbled. Then he looked at Chris. "How was yours?" He asked. "LA is heaven, unless you have my type of skin." Chris sighed. He rolled up his sleeves and showed how the sunburn was only slowly fading from his usually so procelain pale skin. "Poor baby" David teased.

Class was boring for the two young prodigies. Chris was even better than David and that said a lot. It was no surprise that both were relieved when the buzzer sounded in the small break. Chris stood up before David and helped him up. David smiled sweetly and took his bag, hoisting it over his shoulder. Chris pulled his eastpack over his shoulders and took Davids hand in his own. David flustered brightly as Chris twined their fingers together. Chris' fingers were rough and calussed. David felt the impuls to pull away. Chris' hand is simply were so much rounger than Timo's silky soft hands that David so adores. Chris didn't seem to notice and was quite pleased with himself.

Walking into the canteen, the urge to untangle himself from Chris grew. Timo could see it, David was sure. He looked around, hoping to spot his friend before Timo saw him holding hands with Chris. The thought of Timo witnessing that was devastating for David.  
"There he is, go to him." Chris let David go, pointing at where Timo and Jan sat. David felt like running to Timo and snuggeling into him. But he did not. He knew Timo did not want him to show affection in public. He, instead, calmly walked over to Timo. Chris sauntered after him, his hands tucked in the pockets of his skinny jeans.  
Timo looked up. "Davii" He cooed. David sank down beside him, smiling sweetly. Chris sat on the opposite side of the table, beside Jan. "How was class Timo?" David asked, sugar sweetly. Timo made a snoring sound. Jan guffawed. "He paid no attention whatsoever!" The small blond grinned. David shot Timo a look that made it clear he was not amused. "Chris, we'll have our break in the musicroom." He stood up. Chris stood as well. This time it was David taking Chris' hand.


	3. Ch 3: Chris PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woops, stupid Timo. Davii is not pleased. Lucky moi though.

He knew David would spend all that was left of the small break behind the piano. It gave Chris about 30 minutes in the chat. He hoped he would find 'SuperF' online in the chat. He sat down behind the teachers desk and flipped his macbook open. The webpage lit up before his eyes. He logged in. 'Praeco' was his own nickname.  
As soon as he logged in, 'SuperF' requested a private chat. Chris could feel his heart leap in his chest.

SuperF: Hey babe, having a good frist day?  
Praeco: It is kind of boring. Yours?  
SuperF: Got in a fight with Frau Meckler. Lousy b*tch can't teach worths a rats ass.  
Praeco: What does she teach?  
SuperF: Math.... For as far as you can call it teaching.  
Praeco: What is the number of her homeroom classroom?  
SuperF: D63. Why?

Chris shouted out a cheer. It starteled David, who turned to look at him. "What is wrong with you?" David frowned. "Nothing, carry on with your Scales and Arpeggio's" Chris made a dismissing gesture. David turned back to his piano. Chris heaved a soft but relieved sigh. He was more than a little relucatant to admit to David that he had a crush on this guy whom he met in the chatroom. That he had a crush on a guy of whom he didn't even know the name. All he knew was that 'SuperF' was one yeas his senior and that the guy had a voice that sounded like The Angels Gift to Mankind. And now he had also found out that they were attending the same Uni. He was determind to meet this 'SuperF'. Even when he knew everyone would advice him against it... or rather, especially because he knew that.

SuperF: Baby, you still there?  
Praeco: Yeah, no worries hun. I just needed a moment to comperhend that we attend the same Uni. And startle my friend in the process.  
SuperF: Wait what.... Hang on.

Chris smiled to himself. He would finally get to meet he man with worls most wonderful voice. It filled him with excitement and butterflies. He dared to bet that to David he would by now seem a lot like a wicked fangirl. But David was too busy fingering his piano to notice, for which Chris were glad.

SuperF: I still can't believe it!!!  
SuperF: My friend is deaf now.  
Praeco: Heh. Did you shout that loud. Well, better believe it. I'm Christian Linke from 3C.  
SuperF: I am Frank Ziegler from 4A.

The buzzer sounded. Chris sighed, he did not want to go away, not now meeting this man was getting more and more real by the minute.

Praeco: That was the buzzer my sweet singer. Soon.... Soon..  
SuperF: Soon!

Chris put his macbook in his eastpack. He then wandered over to David and gently laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "Come sweety, time for class." Chris cooed. David rose and grabbed his bag. Chris offered David his hand. David gladly took it. It calmed Chris to feel david piano and guitare worn hand in his own. It brought him down from his Frank Ziegler induced high.


	4. Ch 4: Frank PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, happens my inline crush is in Uni with me. Cheersho!

Juri put his fingers in his ears as Franky shouted a very loud triumphant shout. "What was that all about?" He frowned. "Remember that chat-friend I told you about? Turns out he is in this building right now. I can meet him! I can make him mine!" Franky was beside himself with joy. He had finally found out Praeco was in realistic reach. "I can't wait to meet him in person. He'll be mine! Okay I'm done..." He breathed heavily. Juri just frowned. It miffed Franky that Juri didn't understand his cheeriness. "Be a bit more romantic, gods!" Franky turned back to his laptop.

Under Juri's calm gaze, Franky packed up his laptop and trashed his rubish. "Time to go, don't linger Frank." Franky was grateful that the older man watched after him. He looked up at Juri and smiled softly. "Shouldn't you be heading for biology yourself?" He asked. Juri nodded, his orange blond hair dancing on his broad shoulders. "Well, go then. I'll be able to walk myself to history." Said Franky. Juri smiled calmly. "I'll see you during lunch, alright?" He said. Franky smiled back at him. "Of course, it is not like I have anything better to do." He teased.  
Walking to class, Franky kept to himself. He loathed to be parted from Juri this years. Juri was in 4C, Frank in 4A and Frank did not like it. He did not mind his current class. He just did not have any connection to any of them. Not even to Georg and Gustav, whom he knew from middle school.  
He leaned against the wall, ignoring his classmates usual banter. Instead he looked at the class that was waiting to get into the classroom on the other side of the hall. His eyes had fallen on two exceptionally handsome men. One was of average height and of slim build. His black locks are touseled and his face is rather effeminate. The other was tall and skinny, his black hair falling in lazy ringlets on his shoulders. The small tuft of scruff on his chin took away the feminin aura he could have had. Frank bit his lip as his gaze met the eyes of the taller man. He could feel his cheeks turn red. The smaller man made the tall one look away, so Franks redness wasn't seen.  
Franky had a hard time ripping his eyes away from the duo, but had to when the teacher unlocked the classroom and the group had to go inside. Frank threw one last glance in the direction of the two blackhaired beauty's and saw the tall one press a light kiss to the knuckles of the smaller one. "If only I had a special someone like that." Franky mumbled, walking into the classroom.

History was one of Franks favorite subjects. He paid close attention and even took some notes. Beside him, Mäx had curled his arms under his head and seemed to be sleeping. In the back, Georg and Gustav were doubtlessly up to no good and a lot of his other classmates, half of whom he didn't even recall the name, were chattering with oneanother. Frank shook his head, wondering why the others had such a hard time paying attention. Just while the subject was so interesting.   
It was a long story about the development of Neanderthals and Cro Magnon Humans, a subject that faccinated Franky without end. He could listen none stop to these great stories of humans own history. Where his classmates chattered and doodled, planned pranks and even took a nap, Franky paid close attention and absorbed information like a spongue. He knew his classmates talked about that behind his back, but he didn't really care.  
The buzzer sounded and Frank hoisted his bookbag onto his shoulder. It was time to head to Geography, a subject that Frank liked less, especially now the Geogrpahy classes responded closely with the Economics classes that Franky do despised. He sighed and followed Mäx to the next classroom. Where again they had to wait. This time, Franky spotted a young man with a mask. Frank could guess he was talking to the guy with a snapback who stood beside him. The masked man was quite short and Frank, for the life of him, could not remember seeing him before, not even a glimpse.   
They were let into the classroom before Franky could do more observing. Frank sat down in the back and tried to pay as much attention as he could munster. None the less, Frank was relieved the buzzer sounded. He got up as quick as he could and headed out for lunch.

Franky met Juri in the hallway to the canteen. "How was Bio?" Frank asked. "DnA studies are my favorite, but three hours on end is a little too much for my poor simple brain." Juri said. Frank frowned and looked up at his tall friend. Juri seemed anything but simple to Franky. "Let's go grab a bite to eat." Juri said. Frank nodded and followed Juri into the crowded canteen.  
Juri halted suddenly, leaning against the wall. "Let's wait out the wild traffic here." Juri said. Frank nodded. He got used to his friends abrubt desissions and calmly stood beside him. He tucked his hands in the pockets of his jeans and followed Juri's gaze. There was the masked guy again. "Juri, are you looking at him?" Frank frowned. He thought Juri was only interrested in girls, but the way Juri looked at the masked man, had Franky change his mind about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know Frank and Linke are swapped, agewise here, bit it is an au, so try not to be icked by it.


	5. Ch 5: Juri PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, did I just run into the cutest guy in school or what?

Juri leaned against the wall. His eyes scanning the crowds that crisscross each other in the canteen. Juri might have seemed like just any other guy, with his gingerish blond hair up a bun and drumsticks sticking out of the back of his bookbag, but there was more to this man than meets the eye. Juri had a photographic memory and knew every face in this school.   
But today he spotted a new face, or actually, half of it. While turning to the spot where Juri stood, the unfamiliar student pulled up a thin cottonmask, just to late for Juri to spot nose, mouth and cheeks. Juri did get to see a glint of cheerful green-blue eyes. He smiled and got out of his leaning position. "Let's find a table, before we are too late." He said. Franky nodded and followed close behind.   
With Juri in the front, he and Franky managed to find their way through the crowds. Halfway through, Juri caught a glimpse of the unfamiliar student again. He sat at a table with three others. A guy with a snapback and two men with hair that was obviousely dyed. Franky seemed starstruck by the tallest of the group. "Should we pick this table." Juri bended over to whisper in Franks ear. The younger man flustered and sat down at the table beside the one that was currentlly occupied by the object of his faccination.

Juri jealousely peered at the lunchbox of his friend. "How do you always do that?" Juri sighed after swallowing a big moutful of boring old bread. "Do what?" Frank frowned. "Take those five star meals with you to school." Juri said. "I just like to cook, don't you ever cook?" Frank replied with a joyful smile, holding out a spoonful of couscous for Juri. "I wouldn't dare, me being into a kitchen is enough cause for spontaniouse human combustion." Juri gently took the spoon from Franks fingers. Franky looked at him, hope shimmering in his eyes. Juri took his time to savour the taste of Franky's excelent cooking. "As always, outstanding Frank." Juri said softly. Franky smiled proudly. "You can have half of it, I just don't have a second spoon..." Frank sounded apologetic. Juri smiled dismissively. "I have my own lunch Frank, it's alright." He said calmly.

Juri put away the last slices of his bread and took out his Biology book. "What you got next, Bio again?" Franky asked. Juri shook his head. "No, I got German Literature and Music after that." A grin pulled on the older guys lips. "Two things you could die for." Frank teased. Juri nodded. "Reading good books and hitting things before heading home. Makes my day." Juri chuckled. "But really I should study now I got the chance." He said. "You have the chance at home right?" Franky asked. Juri shook his head again. "No no, I have to go the gym. Working on my fitness." He said nonchelantly. "You work out now?" Frank teased. "A lot more than last year." Juri shurged off Franks teasing.  
Juri tried to remain concentrated, but his mind kept wandering off, leading his eyes to the table next to his own. The new guy was slowly pull his mask down. Juri felt a fist clench around his gut and butterflies rush through the pit of his stumach. The mans face was incredibly attractive. Juri swallowed audibly. "Are you alright?" Frank asked. Juri nodded, turning his face back to his book. But his concentration was broken now, all he could see was lushiouse lips, the cutest nose known to mankind and the slight ghost of freckles.  
His gaze drifted off again, but his eyes met hateful, narrowed brown one's. The dude with the snapback had swapped places with Juri's defenition of perfection. It gave Juri the shock of the day. Juri immideately turned back to his book, his lips silently forming words like 'genotype', 'Fenotype' and 'nurture'. He feverishly tried to make it seem like any of the things that was reading stuck into his mind. In all truth, everything his eyes processed seeped out through his ear. Outwards, Juri seemed calm, as always, but on the inside he was freaking out.

The buzzer sounds. Juri put his book in his bag and hoisted the bag over his shoulder. "See you tomorow Frank." He said calmly. "Aren't we going to take the bus together?" Frank frowned. Juri shook his head. "No, the gym where I go is the other way, plus I plan to stick around for an half hour after class is done. For some drumpractise of my own." Juri replied. Frank nodded. "Very well, see you tomorow then." He said. Juri nodded and offered Franky a one-armed hug. Franky accepted his, slinging his arms losely around the broad back of his friend. "Tomorow, same time as usual?" He asked. Juri pulled away. "Yes, I'll be waiting, as usual." He smiled and headed off into the crowd, leaving Franky behind.

Juri headed into the hallway. "Hey you, Schewe!" Someone called after him. Juri halted and looked back to see the man with the snapback heading for him. "What do you want?" Juri asked calmly. "I want you to fuck off and keep your dirty urges under control!" The guy snapped. Juri arched a brow. "What are you talking about?" He truey had no idea what the guy was on about. "You were inching up Jan!" The answer came angrily.  _So the new guy was called Jan, good to know._ "One accident glance is not inching up." Juri said with a calm smile. He could just see the man getting more and more pissed at his calm demanour. "If you'll excuse me now, I'll head for class." He said. "YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM JAN" Was the only reply he got. "I'll try." Juri turned away and continued his way to class.

 


	6. Ch 6: Timo PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That went well.... NOT!

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM JAN!" Timo shouted. The tall guy arched a light brow and smiled calmly. "I'll try." The taller man turned away and disappeared in the crowd. "What was that all about?" Davids tall friend disappeared beside Timo, his arms crossed before his chest. "None of your business." Timo snapped, not able to handle two tall men preying on his babyboys. David and Jan were his and the world needed to understand that. "Of course it is not. Good luck in class." Tall Friend said. David appeared as well, he offered his friend his hand. Timo watched with growing jealousy as piano worn fingers intertwined with bass worn fingers. "I'll see you after class Timo." Davids tender smile made the world around Timo fade away.  
That was until Jan prodded a finger between his ribs. Timo jerked his head to where Jan stood by his side. Half of Jans face was obscured by black cloth. "What do you want?" Timo growled. "I want you to join me in our journey to English."Jan said cheerfully. It bothered Timo that Jan was so chirpy after that dirty halfassed ginger douchebag had raped him with his eyes. "Yes Timo, you should go to class as well. And pay attention this time, because I will make you do homework!" Said David. Jan grinned behind his mask. "Come on now Timo." He pulled lightly at Timo's sleeve. Timo groaned and submitted to Jan dragging him away.

English was hell for Timo and Jan wasn't being the best of helps. Usually, the small blond picked up on the excersises that Timo had to do. But not now it were his own excersises as well. And that while Timo fully relied on Jan to get his English grade to be anything but terrible. It was easilly said that English was not Timo's thing. It wasn't Jans either, both boys had a hard time pronouncing, but at least Jan was decent at writing. Timo just plainly failed.  
"Jan. Can you please help me. Jan. Jan! JAN!" Timo groaned. He didn't manage to get into his friends thick skul. He jabbed a finger into Jans side. Jan looked up from his doodeling. "Where is your mind." Timo's brow set into a frown as he saw how starteled Jan reacted. Jan blinked, his innocently long lashes brushing the skin of his slighly freckled cheekbones. "Oh nothing." Jan shurged, turning a little bit pink. Timo looked at his friend intently. "Bullshit, you should make your excersises and help me with mine, but instead you doodle away like you are some spacecadet." He grumbled. Jan giggled. He giggled! And it pissed Timo off. "Why are you laughing!" He hissed. "Spacecadet is a funny word." Jan smiled a lazy smile. Timo adored those lazy smiles that Jan gave so easilly.  
"Tell me what is on your mind or help me with your excersises." Timo said, slightly demanding. "Well, show me how far you have managed on your own." Jan pulled Timo's book onto his own table. "Are you sure you don't have dyslexia!" Jan snorted at Timo's terrible english. Timo's face got bright red. He in fact did have dyslexia, but David was the only one in known. Jan shook his head. "You really need to take your time when you write things down." He said. Timo made a grumbling sound and pulled his book back. "Oh shut up!" He hissed.

The next class was a thing Timo despised. He had hated it last year and he was sure this time it wouldn't be much better. The second years had to be mentor like guides to the first years. Needless to say that Timo was infinitely jealouse of Jan when the small blond was told he could go home. As a transfering student, he was of no use guiding and counceling a first years student. Timo, however, was expected to be top of the bill because it was his second year doing this.  
Timo sat in the aula, waiting for his name to be called. When the teacher did, he got up only slowly to walk to the front. There, he was introduced to a rather tall first years. Timo wondered who was taller, this Fabian Halbig or that weird friend of Davids. Fabian extended a hand. "You can call me Fabi." He said with a shy smile. "Timo, just Timo." Timo shook Fabi's hand. "Nice to meet you Timo." Said Fabi gently. "Same man, same." Timo decided he wouldn't act like a prick, especially because his last name, Halbig, rang a bell in the back of his head.  
"Halbi, halbig, I swear I have heard that name before." Timo mumbled while he walked Fabi around the school. Fabi nodded. "My big brother Jo is in the thrid year here." He said cheerfully. Timo could slap himself. Of course it was Jo. He'd been in class with Johannes Halbig for two years. Jo was okay! Timo decided he'd be a nice guide this year, because the Halbigs were alright. 

 


	7. Ch 7: Fabi PoV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess this Timo guy is okay...

"I'm home!" Fabi called into the hallway. "We're up in the gameroom!" Jo called back. Fabi kicked his shoes to the side and hurried up the stairs. He rushed into the gameroom, where Jo and Mäx sat beside each. He had to look twice to make sure it was actually Mäx. He didn't quite recognise him without his mop of curls. Or as Fabi liked to call it _Poodlehead._ "Again just the two of you. Don't you have any other friends?" Fabi frowned. Jo rolled his eyes. "Shut your mouth and grab a controller. I can't defeat Mäx in Call of Duty on my own." He said dismissively. Fabi plopped onto the couch beside Jo. He noticed how his brother had one leg draped across Mäx' knee. He decided not to say anything about it and connected his controler to the console."So, how was your first day at Uni Kiddo?" asked Mäx. How that man could maintain a coversation and still kick the asses of the brothers that were currently ganging up on him on screen was beyond Fabi. While formulating an answer in his head, Fabi's attention was slipping. "Fabi! Back me up, Mäx is closing in on us!" Jo screamed. Fabi outed some kind of snarl in frustration. He wasn't sure if it was Jo, Mäx or the game that tapped a sensitive nerve, but it sure annoyed him. "Don't growl, play!" Jo scooted a bit towards Mäx, Fabi suspected it was in a feeble attempt to distract the older man. Mäx only sniggered and gave Jo a calm nudge before popping up behind Fabi and killing him in one hit. "Dang it Mäx!" Fabi shouted, placing his controller down. "We should have played Super Smash Brawls, he sucks at that." Jo complained. "I don't suck at Brawls, you just pick that overpowered Meta Knight every time." Mäx said calmly, killing Jo as well.  
"Gaming with Mäx is no fun Jo. I quit." Fabi unplugged his controller, putting it away in the box under the TV. Jo nods and puts his and Mäx' controler away as well. "I asked you how your first day of school was, shroomlet!" Mäx leaned past Jo to poke Fabi in his side. Fabi looked at Mäx and then at Jo. Jo was now almost sittin _on_ Mäx' lap. But Jo too was looking curiousely at Fabi. Fabi shurged. "Nothing too special. I've been intorduced to my new classmates and we had a walk around the school and did some childish activities that I am actually too old for." Fabi said. "Who is your second years mentor?" Asked Jo. "Timo Sonnenschein." Fabi answered. Mäx snorted, recieving a shove from Jo. "Timo is a nice guy, make a friend out of him, he'll protect you from bulies." Said Jo. "If he'll manage to rip himself away from his boyfriend." Mäx said, his voice made it clear that he thought low of this Timo guy. 

"Boys, Dinner!" Mrs. Halbig called. Fabi was the first to get up, mostly because Mäx was keeping Jo down with both arms around the older brothers waist. Fabi rushed down the stairs, racing to the kitchen. "Wash your hands first!" His mother said stricktly. Fabi made a face his mother did not see, but his father gave him a wack on his chest with the newspaper. Fabi scooted towards the sink and washed his hands. Jo and Mäx came into the kitchen as well. "Do you really think it is clever to let Mäx stay over honey, tomorow is a normal school day." Mrs. Halbig said. Fabi sat down and looked up at his brother, curiouse what he had to say for himself. "Ma, I'm 23, I can handle myself. Plus, I have to be at school around 12 and Mäx at 11. And it is not like we'll stay up allnight. Geez, we're no teenage girls." Jo sat down on his spot, beside his mother. "But you are still living with your parents." Mäx teased, sitting down beside Jo, opposite to Fabi. Fabi snorted and looked at his big brother. "He is right Jo." He teased. "I already told you, you can move in with me." Mäx told Jo. It earned Jo a cross look from his mother and the look his father gave him from behind his glasses was straight out strickt. Fabi knew they did not want Jo to move out until he finished Uni.   
Mrs. Halbig served the dinner. It wasn't special, but Fabi was hungry, so he dug in eagerly. Mäx did too, but Jo picked around with his food a little before dropping his schnitzel at Mäx' plate. "Jo, eat what your mother gave you!" Mr. Halbig said. Jo grumbeled and wolfed down his potatoes and vedgetables. Fabi wondered if this was Jo's newest thing to rebel against his parents or sheerly because he and Mäx went to the snackbar close to school before heading home. It never bothered Mäx though. That guy had a stumach like a bottomless pit.  
For desert, Mrs. Halbig had made pudding. Fabi loved that pudding, Jo loved that pudding and Mäx loved that pudding. Mr. Halbig wasn't allowed to eat it due to his overweight and Mrs. Halbig did not like sweet things. So the pudding was sat on the table to be butchered by the three greedy men. Jo pulled the bowl towards his and cut the pudding in three perfectly equal pieces. Fabi got his piece, Jo took a piece of his own and Mäx got the bowl. Mrs. Halbig looked at the three and shook her head. "You boys never change do you." She chuckled. "Do we need to." Asked Fabi innocently. His mother shook his head and affectionately ruffeled his hair.

After dinner, Mäx, Jo and Fabi went back to the gameroom. Fabi claimed the great leather chair, not feeling like sitting on the couch with Jo and Mäx, not now they acted as if they were some kind of stick ass closet couple. "So what do you guys wana do?" Jo asked. "I don't care man, just pop in a dvd of Breaking Bad." Mäx shurged. "I don't care." Fabi took his phone out of his pocket and started whatsapping with some of his friends. Jo put a dvd from breaking bad in the dvd player and leaned into Mäx. Fabi paid them no mind and complained to his friend how boring his first day of Uni had been.  
It was 11 when Fabi went to bed. Jo and Mäx had already retired to Jo's bedroom. Fabi thanked the gods for the fact that the walls of the house were thick enough to stop the sounds he did not need to hear. He packed his bag for tomorow, cursing the fact that he had to be at school at 8.30 while Mäx and Jo could sleep in.


	8. Ch 8: Jo PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mäx stays over. Am I to get lucky or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it is so short, I don't know quite how to handle Jo...

Jo leaned into Mäx, gazing at the tv through halflidden eyes. Fabi was blanking them in favour of his phone, but Jo did not mind. This was he could calmly enjoy Mäx' body heat without raising suspicion. The friendship between Mäx was slowly birthing something new into this world. Jo couldn't quite adress what it was that connected him and Mäx in a way that was more than just friends, but he could feel it grow. It was some sort of half-attraction that Jo felt bubble up within him when ever he was around Mäx. If Mäx was not near, Jo could easily classify Mäx as his best friend and nothing more. But as soon as he was in the same room as Mäx, the attraction was undeniable.  
Mäx wrapped an arm around Jo, pulling him closer. Jo smiled and nuzzeled his chin into Mäx' sandy blond hair. He stiffeled a jawn and leaned onto Mäx a bit more. "Are you tired, Jo?" Mäx murred. "Not at all." Jo lied. "Time for bed then." Mäx said, nuzzeling his scruffy face against Jo's neck. "I don't want to!" Jo whined. "I'll give you a reward." Mäx whispered. Jo's lips curled into a lazy smile. He detatched himself from Mäx and stood up. "Fabi, Mäx and I are heading to bed." He said, holding out his hand for Mäx to grab. Mäx sniggered and stood up on own accord. "Night smurf." He ruffeled Fabi's hair. He walked out and crossed the hall into Jo's bedroom.

Jo closed the door of the room and flipped the switch of his light. His room bathed in a dim, cozy light and revealed to him that Mäx was already draped over his bed. And the blond was not wearing his flanel shirt and wifebeat anymore. Usually, shirtless Mäx wouldn't be anything special to Jo. But Mäx had promissed him a rward, so that did change the whole thing.  
Jo went over to the bed, trying not to seem to eager. Mäx looked up at him. "Get undressed Jo, I don't feel like wasting time." He smirked a calm smirk. Jo, after many years of being befriended with Mäx, still wondered how Mäx had such control over his facial expressions and emotions. He sighed and dropped his baseball jacket. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his slender, lanky torso. His cheeks flustered as he saw Mäx lick his lips. "You really are ridiculousely sexy in this light." Mäx sat upright. Jo huffed and unbuckeled his belt. His jeans immideately slipped down his skinny hips. He looked at Mäx, wondering if he should keep on his boxers or not. Mäx smiled and pulled Jo on the bed, making Jo a bit more secure.  
Jo nested against Mäx. "Now, where is that reward you promised me." He asked. Mäx chuckled and threw his baggy pants out of the bed. "Now now Jo, don't get too greedy." Mäx pulled the light sheets over their nearly entwined body. "I am not greedy, I just want what I bargained for." Jo lifted himself off the matrass and loomed over Mäx. Mäx sniggered and laid a hand on Jo's hip. "Why don't you come and claim that reward of yours." He teased. Jo groaned in frustration and rolled away from his best friend again.  
Mäx propped himself up on one elbow and allowed his look to linger over the plates of Jo's chest. "Are you moody now because I am making it too easy on you?" He frowned at Jo. "No Mäx, you always were fucking easy, I just don't like that you are using sexual favours to get me to comply." Jo grumbled. "Do I use sexual favours to get you to comply or is that just what you want to make of it?" Mäx sounded unamused. "Oh come on, you said I'd get a reward." Jo sat upright, looking down on Mäx like he'd done for quite a few years now. Mäx gave him a calm and a tightening of his lips. "I could have ment anything. A Snack, a sneaky sort of booze, pirate downloads of Breaking Bad or a nice new tune on the guitare. But your mind jumped straight to the conclusion..." Mäx rolled his eyes and rolled on to his side, so that he was not able to see Jo any longer.

Jo comfortably spoons himself against Mäx' back. He nuzzles his face against Mäx' neck and presses a kiss behind Mäx' ear. Mäx made a dismissive growling sound. It was quite obviouse that he did not like the way Jo had just tried to put him in his place. It was quite true, he was a pervert, but he would not coax Jo in complying to his dirty plans with sexual favours. He wasn't like that, at all. Jo realised that, but he had hoped that the situation would only work up a bit more mood between them. But instead the whole occation was ruined. Jo could very well slap himself in the balls for being such a douche sometimes. 


	9. Ch 9: Mäx PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, seems like Jo and I still have quite a way to go.

Mäx awoke in the middle of the night. It was because Jo had slipped from under the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands. Mäx sat upright. "Jo, what is wrong?" He placed a hand on his friends shoulder. Jo looked at Mäx, slightly looking down. "Nothing Mäx, go back to sleep." He mumbled. Mäx scooted closer to Jo, wrapping an arm around the younger mans shoulders. Jo sighed and leaned his head onto Mäx'. "You will never do as I say, isn't it?" Jo mushed. "Because mostly it is about you avoiding talking to me about what is bothering you." Mäx said. Jo wanted to call him a wise ass, but knew he was right. He only attempted to boss Mäx when there was something a miss. Like now.   
"Jo, please tell me what is wrong?" Mäx asked gently. Jo sighed and shook his head. "Please Jo, don't be like this. I want to make it work." Mäx trailed a finger over Jo's jawline. "Make what work?" Jo tried, not so sublty, to change the subject. Mäx was not impressed by his feeble attempt. "Us, Jo, I want to make us work." His voice was unbidding, there was no way for Jo to scurry away now. "I can't make us work Mäx. Everytime we get somewhere, I screw it all up and I don't even know why." Jo looked at his hands. "Dude, I haven't been your best friend over all these years for no reason." Mäx slipped out of the bed and knelt in front of Jo. "I'll be your best friend for as long as you need me to. But please Jo, talk to me about it. That is all I want." Mäx;  eyes were shimmering with worry. Jo bit his bottomlip and met Mäx' gaze. "But what if I don't know what I want?" Jo asked feebly. "Then I'll give you time to think." Mäx smiled reasuringly.  
"Maybe I shouldn't sleep over the comming week, give you some time to make up your mind." Mäx folded the blanket under his feet, hating how gusts of wind from the window always posed to turn his feet in clumps of ice. "Can you stop saying such ridiculouse things Schlichter? I can't sleep without you beside me and you know that." Jo curled into Mäx' side. "Don't give me that Jo, you sleep perfectly well without me beside you." Mäx wrapped an arm around Jo's skinny shoulder. "What the heck do you know about that?" Jo grumbled. "I know Jack Squat about it. Now go back to sleep Jo." Mäx murred, slipping into sweet dreams.

 

The next morning Mäx awoke by Fabi banging on the door and walls. Jo jumped out of bed. "I am going to fucking kill you, you half ass dimwit!" Jo screamed, ripping open his bedroom door and cutting to the chase. Mäx sniggered and pondered about how Jo had aquired a vocabulary like that. It probably was due to that Christian Linke dude. That guy was the only one Mäx knew that used words like dimwit. Mäx sat upright and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His mind, hwoever, was too sloshed to come up with what to do next, so Mäx just sat on the bed until Jo came back in.  
"Sorry for my little brother." Jo rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, don't worry about it." Mäx mumbled, while trying to surpress a massive jawn. Jo laughed calmly and sat on the edge of the bed. Last nights worries were forgotten.  
"I'm gona take a shower." Mäx reached into his bag, fishing out a clean boxershort and his shampoo. It was special for his type of hair and even though his curls were gone, he stll used it to keep his scruffy hair at least from resembling straw. "Don't take too long. You know how fast the hot water runs out and I would like some as well." Jo flopped down into a lying position. Mäx made a dismissive hand gesture and headed for the bathroom.  
Taking a shower cleared Mäx' foggy head and refreshed him plenty. He considered leaving for school early, just to give Jo some time and room for himself. But he decided against it because it would mean he had to entain himself till class started at 11. And that was a thing he really couldn't, entertaining himself. And riding a bus without Jo seemed something akin to hell for Mäx. For the sheer reason of it being a one hour long - boring as fuck - drive.

 

Breakfast was a calm affair. Jo talked about tthe classes he had today, while Mäx baked them eggs and bacon. "I am so glad we don't have to start class early today!" Jo cheered. Mäx hummed in agreement and loaded Jo's plate with eggs and bacon. Jo smiled gratefully and started shoveling the poor excuse for a healthy breakfast into his mouth.  
After a quick brush of teeth, Mäx and Jo, much like usual, had ot hurry to catch the 9.45 in order to be at school in time. At least, in order for Mäx to be at school in time. Jo's class started a whole hour later.   
The busride itself was so dull that Mäx almost went back to sleep and Jo had to shake him to wake him up when they were at the schools parking lot.

 

"So, what are you going to do between 11 and 12?" Mäx askedas he and Jo entered the school. "Duno. I think I might go to the musicroom and check if David and Chris are there, they usually are." Jo shurged. Mäx nodded. "See ya at lunch." He said, pressing his lips against Jo's forhead. It left Jo baffeled as Mäx walked off.

 

 


End file.
